


Nevermind, I'll Find Someone Like You

by aesthetixoxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetixoxo/pseuds/aesthetixoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you (almost) lose the love of your life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevermind, I'll Find Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this or not, but if you'd like me to, comment?  
> And if you have a prompt, I'll gladly take them c;

Everybody has that first true love. Not just the first person they date or the first person they kiss, but the first person that they connect with, that they're in for the long run, willing to sacrifice everything. That one person, for Danny Mahealani, was Stiles Stilinski.

They started out with harmless flirting and playful banter. The moment Danny laid eyes on Stiles, he knew he was a goner. But Stiles was straight, and the constant questions about his sexuality made him uncomfortable. 

But maybe he wasn't as straight as he made everyone see him as. When Danny offered to have sex with Stiles, purely as a joke, the hyperactive teen had showed up on his door step, looking antsy and nervous. Of course, they didn't have sex. But they did cuddle. And boy did Danny like to cuddle. They watched movies and talked over the boring parts both of them had already seen, and by the end of the night, they had kissed.

Things only got weirder from there, learning about werewolves, learning he had dated one, learning about other mythical creatures he had thought only existed in books. It made a lot of sense, over hearing the conversations that Stiles and Scott and even Jackson had had. Scott and Stiles may be nerdy, but they weren't so nerdy he would join a club online that fights mythical creature, and Jackson wouldn't be caught dead doing that.

Actually, Stiles was nerdy enough to play those games, and he and Danny often stayed up in late hours of the night battling each other. It was strange, Danny had thought, at first, becoming so close to Stiles, doing things he'd never imagined doing. But it was nice, Stiles being the only human friend he had. Not that he really considered Scott or Derek his friend. 

Somehow, Stiles had slipped through Danny's fingers. He thought that things were perfect, especially when, around their eighteenth date, Stiles had given up his virginity. It was slow and passionate, the kisses were light and sweet. Everything had been right with the world.

Until after two years of dating, one Lydia Martin comes waltzing back into Stiles' life, snatching him up with her cat-like claws. And Danny was okay with that. He knew Stiles would come back to him, because you can't just give up two years of your life and leave like nothing had happened.

But he never did come back, and Danny got over it, for the most part. He went on with his life, becoming a lawyer, making a lot of money, buying a big house. Everything everyone, anywhere, dreamed of. He had dated quite a few people, but none were Stiles Stilinski. It seemed as if he had stolen his heart and just taken it. 

And Danny thinks maybe, just maybe, he isn't letting himself get over it. So he finds the hottest guy he can and they date for a while, and things seem to be going great. They talk about marriage and children and what could become of the future, although when you're twenty-five years old, the future seems a lot sooner than it did when you were a young sixteen year old. And time seemed to fly by.

Like Danny says, everything is going back to normal. Until he gets a letter in the mail, addressed from none other than Lydia Martin. It makes Danny's chest ache at just thinking about him, which is immediately who he thinks of upon opening the letter. The pain only becomes worse when he reads it over. Stiles. Wedding. Engaged to be married. Best Man. And yeah, things are far from normal in a world where Werewolves and Kanimas and Vampires and Fairies exist.

He's not sure why Stiles is asking him to be the best man, with Scott being his child hood best friend. It's probably because he wants to make amends with him or something, but this is only making things worse. He can feel his legs slumping and he sings to his knees, gasping for air. This is what heartbreak feels like, he thinks.

He feels arms wrap around him, lifting him up, and he closes his eyes, leaning into Stiles' warm chest. Not Stiles' warm chest. Lucas. The next thing he knows he's in the bed that's meant for two, so close to the one he (is supposed to) loves, yet he feels like he's completely alone in a world of people that hate him.

Lucas convinces him to be the best man and he spends the entire time leading up to the wedding trying to write his speech. During this time, Lydia and Stiles both decide they all have some catching up to do, considering they all lived in Beacon Hills yet they never talked.

It wasn't the first time Danny had seen Stiles since he left. There were times in super markers or at Lacrosse games. He just hadn't bothered to talk to him. Stiles, the dorky and awkward teenager, turned into this amazing god-like person, was like this puzzle piece that was missing, ripped and torn and tossed around, and he couldn't bear having the hole in his life dug deeper.

The double dates weren't as bad as he thought they would be. He always had a comforting hand and shoulder to cry on later. The coffee was good and although it was for Stiles' wedding, he had always had a thing for wedings and big celebrations. They talked about the dress (A mermaid gown or princess gown? Lydia had decided on the latter), the cake (Chocolate), the music and the band. And Danny didn't care one bit.

Until Lucas brought up their own marriage. Sure, they had talked about it before, but that was different. They were alone and he was dreaming, mainly about the what if's and should have been's, making false promises and bringing up unrealistic hopes. But bringing it out into the open felt like this was no longer a dream, but the nightmare that's called reality, and yeah, it hurt him. 

He blamed the coughing and sputtering on the fact that he was choking on the double fudge brownie (not a lie, Lucas had caught him by surprise), and went to the mens room to clean up. When the door opens, he expects it to be his knight in shining armor, and in that moment he realizes what a terrible person he is, because Lucas is always there for him, and he's standing there having a panic attack over somebody he never got over.

He looks up to meet eyes with the familiar brown, but the burning fire has been sucked out of it, replaced with a dim spark. He smiles reassuringly, to convince both himself and Stiles that he's fine, and Stiles smiles back. It seems like such a sad and lonely smile, and he wants to wrap himself around Stiles and comfort him, even though it's him who needs comforting.

Stiles comes and leans against the counter, and yeah, he's gone. Well, not him, but the old him, who would have ended up falling instead of standing there with that stupid grin. And no, he's not completely gone, but he's not here either. Danny is expecting some speech about how he needs to move on, or maybe an apology, although it's unlike. Instead, Stiles opens hi mouth and looks down, apparently, for the first time in the history of forever, at a loss for words.

"So," Danny's the one who speaks first, and his voice is hauntingly even. "Lydia, huh? I never thought I'd see the day you would marry the queen of Beacon Hills High." A laugh irrupts from his own mouth, a frown curling the edges of Stiles' down. Danny raises an eyebrow when Stiles doesn't say anything. "Are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not, and you're not either, and I don't know why you're acting like you are!" Stiles rambles, taking Danny back in his mind to the times he and Stiles had fought (usually over something stupid, like Star Wars or Star Trek?) and this time he smiles, a real smile.

"Because I am." He says casually, turning the faucet off. He dries his hands off with the papers towels, tossing it into the trash. He walks out the bathroom door, not wanting to hear the rest of whatever it is Stiles has to say, because he usually has a lot. And Danny isn't in the mood for it. He slips into the booth beside Lucas, taking his hand and kissing his cheek, and for the first time in a long time he can feel that familiar spark coming back.

Lucas' cheeks raise up, and Danny knows he's smiling, and it feels nice to be wanted and to want somebody back and to be happy again, even though it's a weird, strange type of happiness, that may not be happiness at all. They go back to conversing about the guest list and the food arrangement and the flowers, and whatever else Lydia has too little time, it seems, to yap about.

He gets a call later in the week form Stiles, and lets it go to voice mail. But after about six or seven more calls, he figures it's important (for the most part) and decides to meet up with Stiles at that little restaurant by the coffee shop. They sit in a booth, far back in the corner, and for a while neither of the two talk, just flip through the menu, stare anywhere but at each other. 

Stiles finally looks up from staring at the table when his food comes (grilled cheese, even though they had smoked salmon and grilled lobster), and he takes a bite, chewing slowly, staring at Danny as if to study him. Danny stares right back, a placid look sketched on his face. "You still love me." 

Danny's eyes widen and he's laughing at that, although it's sad laughter, not the happy kind. And Stiles can tell, because he sighs, taking Danny's hand in his own. Danny's eyes widen, because Stiles.... well, Stiles was Stiles and he was confusing and he's marrying Lydia. "How do you know that?" Danny questions, brows furrowing, a defensive tone to his voice.

Stiles bites his lower lip runs a comforting thumb over Danny's knuckle. "When you had that panic attack in the bathroom, at first I thought you were just having a near death experience or something." Stiles shrugs, smiling at Danny, and it tugs at something inside of him. "But then I realized that you still have it."

Danny is somewhat confused, but then he gets it, knows exactly what he's talking about. It's hard to forget, no matter how much he wants to. Especially when Lucas' mouth is kissing the shoulder where it's at. Stiles hand lets go of it's firm grip on his own, and slowly travels up towards the sleeve of Danny's shirt, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Stiles lifts up the edge of his sleeve, tracing the neat, cursive-print letters that form the word 'soul mate' that lay inside the red heart.

He looks up at Stiles and he doesn't want to know if it's still there, but he feels the need to know, so he does the same thing, and it's still there and he wants to cry and smile and kiss Stiles and he has so many questions. He figures the last one is the best one to go with, and soft "Why?" escapes his mouth.

Stiles takes a deep breath and he knows they're both on the brink of breaking down. Before he can comprehend what's even going on, their lips are pressed together, the sweet familiarity mixed with a new hunger. Luckily there's no one around or they'd probably be the first ones booted off of Treasure Island. It's slow and only last for a few seconds, but when he's kissing Stiles, it seems right, and he's never been happier in his entire life. Well, almost. 

It takes a few minutes to recover after that, with lingering stares and soft touches, and Danny is wondering so many things, more than just why, also how, and what, and when, and where, and is this even happening, and he kicks himself under the table just to make sure. It isn't a dream. Because his dreams had become nightmares and the reality he had come to know had become one and well, this reality was becoming a dream and it seemed like on big paradox. 

Stiles looks like he's about to say something, but before Danny can ask, Stiles is up and leaving and he feels utterly abandoned by Stiles for the second time in his entire life. The pain returns and he quickly drives home, where Lucas is waiting. He doesn't ask questions because Lucas understands, he always understands, and it's one of the many things he loves about Lucas if he can't love him completely. And he really wants to after the things he has endured since that stupid pink envelope came into his life.

Things are weird after that, and not just Stiles weird, which is a very high level of weird, it's... it's werewolves actually exist weird. It's falling in love with Stiles Stilinski weird. It's Stils being not straight weird. It's just a completely different level of weird awkwardness and he's not completely sure how he's the only one who notices it. But it's definitely not awkward in the way that you'd think it would be.

It's only weeks before the wedding, and everything is clicking into place. Nothing seems right to anyone though, not to anyone but Lucas and Lydia anyway. They seem to be getting alone greatly, which is a relief to both Danny and Stiles. Now Danny can openly stare at Stiles and play footsies with him, and Stiles can stop worrying about the risks and rewards of being married and smile fondly at Danny whenever he wants.

Only, Lucas seems to notice, because alter that night during their cuddles and movies, when everything seems perfectly an for once Stiles is as far from his mind as possible, Lucas turns to him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, and sighs. He stays pressed against Danny for a moment, before sitting up on the edge of the bed. "You know," He starts out softly. "You can break up with me, instead of hurting me more than I already am."

Danny looks at Lucas with uncertainty, watching the way he slumps forward, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands an in the years he and Lucas had dated, he's never hurt Lucas before, at least not intentionally. And he had realized what he was doing and that it was wrong and that he should really do something about it, whether it be break up with Lucas or get the fuck over a highschool crush. Everything's wrong and nothing's right anymore. 

"I'm going to go over to Lydia's. Stiles isn't staying there anymore, so... yeah." He mumbles, and Danny watches someone else walk out of his life, and it's his fault because he could have kept Lucas, someone who loved him and cared about him and wanted him when nobody else did, when nobody else would put up with his bullshit. What Lucas says nags at him though, more than the guilt does. He decides to text stiles at about midnight, when he can't sleep and he hopes maybe Stiles can't either.

'Why aren't you staying with Lydia?' He types, then adds, 'Is it what happened? Because it didn't mean anything.' Luckily you can lie through texts as easily as you want to, even though that kiss had meant more than anything and just about everything to Danny, even though it was a spur of the moment thing and he knew Stiles would regret it, but he just... he was selfish. 

Minutes pass without a text and he decides that either Stiles is ignoring him because he hates him, or he's not awake, both which seem very plausible and Danny wouldn't blame him if it's the first one. A knock at the door brings him out of his self pity, more so scaring him half to death. He opens the door and the feeling that he can't breath is back because Stiles is here.

He's here, and he's wearing the pajamas he had gotten him for Christmas one year, and they were a bit too big, so Stiles told Danny to wear them because they looked better on him anyways. Although Danny knew that was a lie. Now, though, they fit perfectly, outlining every line and every curve, making Danny want, need, even more than he did before. Which is almost physically impossible. But with Stiles, everything is possible, Danny supposes.

It's a silently comfortable moment before Stiles is lunging at him, lips colliding, hands running through his hair, and the need that was felt at the restaurant has intensified, multiplied by every day they had gone without each other for the past four years. Danny backs into a wall, allowing himself to wrap his legs around Stiles. Stiles was always the more submissive one, but this Stiles, he could get used to. He really could. 

Stiles hands work their way up Danny's shirt, tugging it off swiftly, his thumb pressing hardly at the exact spot that Danny knew it would. Danny wraps his arms around Stiles' neck, pulling him closer, closer, as if the ocean was dividing them like it had felt for so long. So many thought were running through his mind, each thought only three words long. I love you. I want you. I need you. I miss you. Don't leave me. Please stay here. 

Stiles carries Danny to the living room, not bothering to make the long and unneeded trip to the bedroom, even though it's only five feet away, more or less. They claw at each other, clothes coming off and landing on the floor, and Danny's heart is pounding in his chest like the steady beat of a drum. Their naked and Stiles is kissing down his chest and his hands rub against Stiles' tattoo and he's wondering how things had had gone down hill so quickly but escalated just as fast.

He's left to wonder for a moment too long, and he pushes Stiles off, much to Stiles' puzzled look. He sighs, wrapping the blanket that was on the couch around him. Stiles looks at him for a moment, and he's not sure if Stiles is angry or not. The look in his eyes is hard to comprehend. "You're getting married." Danny says calmly after a moment. "You're getting married but you're not staying with Lydia." 

Stiles nods slowly, reaching up and caressing Danny's cheek. Danny's eyes flutter closed, breathing in the familiar scent of Axe body spray. Of course, Stiles wasn't as wealthy as he was so he couldn't afford bottles of 50$ Armani cologne, but he still smelt good, like a mixture of Stiles and Pheonix and happiness. If happiness had a smell. "Because I'm not getting married." Stiles says simply, and neither of them talk as they put their clothes back on.

"You can't just cancel the wedding. If it's because of me-" Danny looks down, Stiles' finger pressing against his lip. Stiles sits in his lap, straddling him, pressing their foreheads together. Danny places his hands on Stiles hips, biting his lip. "Stiles?"

Stiles knows he needs to explain, so he breathes. He breathes in Danny, Armani, he breathes in the air he had been fighting for for so long. He breathes, then presses his lips just so to Danny's before speaking. "I love you." He says, the words Danny wanted to hear for so long. "I love you and I need you, and I was an idiot for ever letting you go. I don't love Lydia." He says, then pauses. "I mean, of course I love her. But I'll never love her like I love you, and I can't believe I almost lost you." Stiles says, his voice shaky now and Danny wraps his arms around him protectively. 

Stiles collapses into Danny, and Danny strokes his hair, whispering softly as they both close their eyes to sleep. "You'll never lose me."


End file.
